Siatas Barita
by Marineblau12
Summary: Hari itu dihabiskan Nesia dengan bertengkar, bertualang, hampir mati, dan dilamar Nethere.


**Siatas Barita**

-:- A fiction by Marineblau12

**OC : Fem!Nesia.**

**Warning : OOC, OC, misstype (s), puzzling plot, Christian Indonesian History, please be objective.**

**If this fiction isn't suit you, please just click back and don't leave any harmful stuffs. ^^V**

.

Hari itu dihabiskan Nesia dengan bertengkar, bertualang, hampir mati, dan dilamar Nethere.

.

"Kamu emang Kompeni, ya? Dari dulu sampe sekarang emang gak punya hati."

"Kamu barbar."

.

Tempat itu terletak di atas bukit, tepat di tengah pinus yang tumbuh tinggi, menyembunyikan eksistensi bukti sejarah yang selalu ramai di kunjungi. Bangunan salib yang megah menjulang kokoh sebagai pusat daya tarik tempat itu. Deretan kursi diatur rapi menghadap ke perlambang kasih yang besar.

Nesia berjalan pelan sambil menggerutu. Sesekali nama Jabrik, Tulip, atau Kompeni, terselip keluar. Langkahnya menyatu dengan ratusan langkah lain milik pengunjung. Melewati deret kursi, dia maju tepat ke bawah –dasar –monumen yang besar itu. 'Kamar doa,' pikir Nesia pelan sebelum meraih kenop pintu.

Derit panjang jadi pengiring Nesia untuk melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh. Namun, seseorang menarik lengannya, tepat sebelum langkah pertamanya mendarat di sisi dalam ruangan.

"Bukannya harus lepas sandal dulu, Nes?"

Nesia mengerutkan alis, "Kita masih konflik," katanya ketus, namun ia merendah, berjongkok untuk melepaskan sandal gunung hitam yang dia kenakan. Sebelum kembali masuk –kali ini tanpa alas kaki, Nesia berbalik. "Nggak ikut?" tawarnya.

"Kita masih konflik,"Netherland menirunya. Nesia masam, Nethere tertawa. "Bercanda, Nes," katanya. "Tempat itu kecil, dan bakal sumpek kalau ada dua orang di sana," Nethere memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Tempat itu dibuat khusus biar kamu lebih leluasa berdoa. Aku gak perlu tahu, cukup Tuhan yang dengar." Suaranya kali itu terasa lebih sederhana dari biasanya, tanpa amarah, getaran tawa, juga helaan lelah. Nethere yang saat itu adalah Nethere yang sesungguhnya, seorang pemuda tua yang lebih tahu caranya untuk menggunakan kata.

Untuk beberapa saat Nesia terdiam dengan wajah memerah, "Oke…" katanya lambat-lambat, "… aku… masuk."

"Dah…"

.

Tempat itu sejuk. Tidak cukup besar. Ada meja kecil dari kayu dengan Alkitab di atasnya. Nesia melangkah, duduk bersujud dengan jemari yang menyusuri kitab berkulit hitam. Tak lama, dia mengambil versi bahasa Indonesia, lalu membukanya.

.

Entah berapa lama Nesia ada di dalam, tapi saat dia keluar, tempat itu benar-benar telah sepi. Tak ada seorang pun nampak, tidak juga Netherland. Nesia mulai khawatir. "Neth?" panggilnya pelan. Nesia berputar, matanya bergerak awas, "Neth!" panggilnya lebih keras, "Neth! Kamu dimana? Ini mulai gak lucu."

Nesia panik, berlari menuju tangga yang menuruni bukit, lalu kembali lagi menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara ramai. Nesia terperanjat.

Sekumpulan orang berpakaian aneh dan dengan bahasa yang tak bisa dia mengerti berkumpul tepat di atas bukit. Mereka terlihat mengerikan. 'Kemana salibnya?' Nesia memberanikan diri untuk maju dan mendekat, dan begitu terkejut melihat seseorang dengan postur orang eropa dan memakai pakaian khas mereka jaman dulu berdiri di antara mereka.

Di tengah kerumunan, seseorang yang sepertinya pemimpin ritual terlihat tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. 'Dia kerasukan,' Nesia bergidik ngeri. Kerbau dikorbankan untuk ritual. Tak berapa lama, si Pemimpin ritual itu memerintahkan –entahlah, Nesia tak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan, tapi beberapa diantara orang-orang itu langsung bergerak –menangkap si Orang Eropa. Kemudian, Orang Eropa itu maju dan mulai berkata-kata dengan bahasa yang mirip dengan mereka. Tak berapa lama, si Pemimpin Ritual tersungkur. Kemudian, tak ada lagi orang yang berani mengganggu orang asing itu.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata Nesia terus merangsek maju dan mulai menyenggol beberapa di antara mereka. Seorang mulai menoleh dengan raut tak terbaca, diikuti oleh orang lain, dan yang lain lagi, seterusnya, seterusnya. Ketakutan, Nesia mundur, menjauh, turun bukit tanpa melalui tangga yang entah di mana, kemudian terpeleset dan jatuh. Lalu, semuanya berubah gelap.

"Neth…"

.

Pertama kali yang bisa dirasakan Nesia adalah sakit di kepalanya, lalu rasa empuk di punggungnya, dan beberapa suara orang yang tertangkap telinganya. Pandangannya buram, Nesia berkedip beberapa kali.

Sebuah wajah, laki-laki berkulit gelap dengan rambut keriting yang terlihat masih muda, memblokir pandangan Nesia. Personifikasi Indonesia mundur hingga punggung membentur dinding. "Dimana ini?" tanyanya, tapi orang itu tak mengerti. 'Oke,' pikir Nesia pada akhirnya, 'Aku gak tahu bahasa asing. Cuma tahu bahasa Belanda sedikit, bahasa inggris sedikit.' Dia mulai menyerah. Biasanya, ketika bertandang ke negeri lain, akan selalu ada orang kedutaan yang dengan senang hati menerjemahkan segalanya –pengecualian untuk Belanda karena akan selalu ada Nethere disampingnya. Bicara soal Netherland, kemana dia di saat diperlukan?

"Are you okay?"

Hah?

Si Orang Eropa yang tadi dilihat Nesia di atas bukit mendekat, "Are you okay?" ulangnya.

"Yes…" sahut Nesia, lega karena akhirnya bahasa Inggris yang dia pelajari berguna, "Uhm…" matanya mencari-cari sesuatu, mungkin petunjuk yang bisa menjelaskan tempat itu.

"Ah…" dia tersenyum, "My name is Nommensen. What is your name?" tangannya terulur. Nesia melihatnya sebentar, merasakan aura hangat dan ramah orang eropa itu, dan tiba-tiba teringat Netherland. "Nesia," katanya sambil perlahan menyambut uluran yang berakhir jabatan tangan. 'Orang ini kelihatan tak berbahaya, mengapa tadi dia ingin dibunuh?' "Why did they try to kill you?"

"Ah!" sahut eropa itu, "They are assuming me as "The white eyes", a stereotype to Netherlands."

'Netherland? Belanda? Neth?' Nesia mulai merasa kepalanya pusing. Memang ada apa? Kenapa Neth dibenci di sini? Dan yang lebih penting… "Where am I?"

"Silindung."

"Silindung?"

"North Sumatera," katanya lagi.

Sebelum bisa bereaksi lebih jauh, suara hantaman pintu yang membentur dinding kayu kecoklatan mengejutkan semua orang di dalam ruangan. Seseorang muncul membawa pisau, mencoba menghunuskannya ke pria yang berdiri di samping ranjang yang ditempati Nesia. Namun, gagal. Orang itu tersungkur di lantai yang juga terbuat dari kayu.

Perlawanan tidak berhenti di situ, dia mencoba bangkit. Kali ini, sasarannya adalah orang asing lain yang punya kulit lebih gelap. Nesia berjengit. Tusukan keras tertancap di perutnya, menyebarkan sakit dan amis darah dari luka yang menganga. Mata Nesia terasa panas, 'Inikah rakyatku?' tanyanya waktu itu. Dia bisa melihat orang eropa itu berlari, mendorong si penghunus pisau dari Nesia, 'Kenapa dia yang menolongku?' Nesia mengedipkan matanya yang mulai menggelap. 'Setelah ini… bagaimana?'

.

"Nes! Nesia! Nes! Indonesia!"

"Neth?" Nesia terkejut, lalu melihat pintu kamar doa yang terbuka. "Loh?"

"Kau ini… malah tidur."

"Hah?" Nesia memegang kepalanya yang sakit, "Ini dimana?" mengamati sekeliling dan menemukan Alkitab yang terbuka di atas meja.

"Ini dimana?" Neth meniru, "Kepalamu terbentur?" Tepukan penuh semangat dihadiahkan Nesia di kepala personifikasi Belanda, "Kamu gak keluar-keluar, aku jadi khawatir," ujarnya.

"Hah?"

"Hah? Suka banget ngomong itu."

"kau juga suka banget meniru."

"Dasar babar!"

"Kompeni!"

Dan pertengkaran pun berlanjut. Namun saat hendak keluar, Nesia memanggil Netherland dan berhenti, "Neth? Kalau sekali lagi aku tersesat ke dunia aneh yang gak aku kenal, sekompeni apapun kamu, aku mau kamu juga ada di sana."

"Hah?" Neth berbalik, menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, "Kalau gitu, kita nikah aja!" usulnya penuh semangat. Sayangnya, usul yang sama membuat dirinya dapat bogem mentah dari Nesia.

.

**The End**

.

Why Christian history anyway?

Itu karena saya kepingin banget bikin fiksi bergenre sejarah. Dan sebagai pembuka, sejarah Indonesia saya pikir pantas buat jadi perdana. Karena Indonesia dulu dijajah bangsa barat, Belanda, yang di waktu bersamaan juga mengalami proses penginjilan, banyak orang Indonesia mikir kalau para penginjil datang untuk menjadi kaki tangan Belanda. Padahal sebenarnya enggak, loh.

Kenapa Nommensen?

Karena beliau merupakan tokoh penginjil terkenal yang sampai sekarang masih dikagumi di daerah saya. Pernah dicoba untuk dibunuh beberapa kali karena diduga sebagai mata-mata Belanda –padahal dia datang dari Nordstrand, Jerman sekarang, yang nunjukin kalo dia bukan seorang Belanda, juga mendapat ultimatum untuk pergi dari S. M. Raja yang saat itu punya hubungan erat dengan Aceh, juga pengasingan para orang batak yang telah menjadi Kristen oleh teman-teman sekampung mereka, membuat Nommensen harus membuat keputusan berat dengan meminta dukungan dari Belanda. Jelas, karena Beliau dan para Kristen pribumi saat itu begitu terancam.

Waktu itu, pernah Beliau ingin dibunuh ketika dilangsungkan upacara adat masyarakat batak di atas Siatas Barita, namun gagal. Nah, tempat itu sekarang dijadikan monument dengan bangunan salib megah sebagai rasa syukur dan penghormatan kepada Beliau.

Saya taruh dirate M supaya teman-teman yang dewasa aja yang bisa ngebaca, mengingat ini kayaknya mengandung unrus SARA.

Saya gak bisa tulis banyak, teman-teman bisa baca lebih banyak dari daftar sumber di bawah ini.

Credits:

_Id..org/wiki/Sejarah_masuknya_Kekristenan_ke_suku_Batak_

_Id..org/wiki/Ludwig_Ingwer_Nommensen_

_.?m=1_

_.com/napak-tilas-nommensen-di-salib-kasih/_

_.?z&m=1_

_._

Catatan:

Saya ambil ini saat surfing dari ponsel. Jadi, kalau dari kompie kurang tahu deh alamatnya. Saya rasa sih gak berubah.

Review?


End file.
